pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Ochester
Edwin Frank Ochester (born September 15, 1939) is an American poet, academic, and editor. Life Ochester was born in Brooklyn, New York City, to Viola Ochester and Edwin Otto, an insurance broker.Ochester, Edwin Frank, Pennsylvania Center for the Book. Web, Sep. 17, 2018. In 1961, Ochester earned s B.A. from Cornell University in 1961, an M.A. from Harvard University in 1963, and an M.F.A. from the University of Wisconsin–Madison in 1967. On June 16, 1965, he married Clarina Britton and the couple had 2 children, Edwin Hall and Elizabeth Britton. He was a core faculty member of the Bennington College MFA Writing Seminars. For nearly 20 years Ochester served as director of the writing program at the University of Pittsburgh, and he was twice elected president of the Association of Writers & Writing Programs. From 1967 to 1970 he was assistant professor of English at University of Florida, Gainesville. Since 1979 he has served as general editor of the Pitt Poetry Series, published by the University of Pittsburgh Press. Poets published by Ochester in the Pitt Series include Sharon Olds, Billy Collins, Ted Kooser, Lawrence Joseph, Richard Shelton, Larry Levis, Denise Duhamel, Lynn Emanuel, Bob Hicok, Jim Daniels, Gary Soto, Stuart Dybek, Kathleen Norris, Alicia Ostriker, Toi Derricotte, Dean Young, and David Wojahn. Ochester is a founding editor of the poetry magazine 5 AM. He is also general editor of the Drue Heinz Literature Prize for short fiction. Since 1972 he and his wife Britt Horner have lived on a small farm in Armstrong co., Pennsylvania. They have 2 grown children and a grandchild. Recognition Ochester's book Dancing on the Edges of Knives (1973) won the 1973 Devins Award for Poetry. He has won fellowships in poetry from the National Endowment for the Arts and the Pennsylvania Council on the Arts. Publications Poetry * We Like It Here: Poems. Madison, WI: Quixote Press, 1967. * The Great Bourgeois Bus Company, and other poems. Madison, WI: Quixote Press, 1969. * The Third Express: Poems. Madison, WI: Quixote Press, 1973. * Dancing on the Edges of Knives. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1973. * The End of the Ice Age. Pittsburgh, PA: Slow Loris Press, 1977. * A Drift of Swine: Poems. Birmingham, AL: Thunder City Press, 1981. * Miracle Mile. Pittsburgh: Carnegie Mellon University Press / London: Feffer & Simmons, 1984. * Weehawken Ferry. La Crosse, WII: Juniper Press, 1985. * Changing the Name to Ochester: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1988. * Allegheny. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1995. * Cooking in Key West. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 2000. * Snow White Horses: Selected poems, 1973-1988. Pittsburgh, PA: Autumn House Press, 2000. * The Land of Cockaigne. Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 2001. * The Republic of Lies. Easthampton: Adastra Press, 2007. * Unreconstructed: Poems selected and new. Pittsburgh, PA: Autumn House Press, 2007. *''Sugar Run Road''. Pittsburgh, PA: Autumn House, 2015. Edited * Natives: An Anthology of Contemporary American Poetry. Madison, WI: Quixote Press, 1973. * The Pittsburgh Book of Contemporary American Poetry (edited with Peter Oresick). Pittsburgh: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1993. * American Poetry Now: Pitt Poetry Series anthology. Pittsburgh: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2007. *Sharon Dolin, Whirlwind. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ed Ochester, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 1, 2015. Audio / video *''Ed Ochester'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters magazine, 1985. See also *List of U.S. poets References Contemporary Authors Online. The Gale Group, 2002. PEN (Permanent Entry Number): 0000074046. Notes External links ;Poems *Ed Ochester at PoemHunter (1 poem) *Ed Ochester profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Ed Ochester at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Ed Ochester at Amazon.com ;About *Ochester, Edwin Frank at Pennsylvania Center for the Book *Q&A: Ed Ochester's Pitt Poetry Series at Poets & Writers, 2007 ;Etc. * Pitt Poetry Series Official website {{20 Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:University of Pittsburgh faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets